


Date Night

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Fluff, Grillby has a very bad vision, M/M, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Sans being a troll, Silly, Suggestive Art, art being described suggestively, artwork, broken glasses, describtion of mostly fictional artwork, minor descibtion of humans being dicks to monster, prompt: I know it when I see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Grillby loved date night and he had been looking forward for the art exhibition he and Sans wanted to go to. Unfortunatly, his glasses were broken just before their date... but fear not, Sans is there to make the evening enjoyable despite this little setback.A mostly silly Sansby Fanfiction
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Kudos: 18
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Date Night

Grillby liked date night. Really, it was one of his favorite times ever and considering that he had date nights only for a few short years, that's saying something.

But a lot things had happened over those last few years. Monster were freed, they moved to the surface, settled in a nice town close to the mountain and started new lives. Him and Sans had grown closer and finally decided to make it officially, moving together and well, started to have date nights.

They took turns deciding what to do. One week Sans would organize an outing, the other he would. And they did have a lot of fun. Trips to the observatory and to the zoo, sometimes they just went on a picknick or visited some local workshops.

Last week had been Sans's idea and they had taken part in an open day event at a glass craft shop. It had been lots of fun and Grillby had fun talking to the humans and even creating some little trinkets with them together. It was kinda endearing how excited the humans were about his ability to control his heat and touch the mass that was molten quartz sand. When humans had to use heavy leather gloves, Grillby could just do it with his bare hands. They almost didn't want to let him go but after Sans had joked that he needs his personal heater at home, they had laughed and relented but promised that Grillby was welcome to come back whenever he liked.

It was wonderful and Sans made glass puns for days afterwards.

So Grillby was a bit worried about this week's date night. How was he supposed to top that?

In the end he settled for a opening of a new exhibition in the local museum. It said on the website he looked over, that it was a collection of beautiful artwork with a more or less humerus and playful touch to them. Like depictions of life in a lighter setting.

Sans did like his visual humor and it was always interesting to look at human artwork, so he got them the ticket.

All in all it all shaped up to be a fun evening. Unfortunately, something unexpected just HAD to happen.

“Well, that sucks.” said Sans as he held a broken mess of glass and metal in his hands. “How did that even happened?”

Grillby just shrugged a bit helplessly. Without his glasses it was hard to make out Sans's expressions, even with them being this close to each other. But he could guess that Sans had a small frown on his face.

  
“It was an accident at the bar...” he mumbled out. “It happened quickly.”

  
“Yeah, looks like it.” mumbled Sans. “Just an accident?”

Grillby nodded, sure of himself. It was true, some humans didn't quite like the notion of monsters living with them. Heck, some humans didn't even get along with other humans! And there were some very rude ones at the bar shortly after the monster moved up to the surface. But a combination of Frisks gentle determination and Sans just looking at everybody who even thought of starting trouble in the bar, things became much better and quieter.

It truly was just a very unfortunate accident involving a banana, a glass of rum and two very very embarrassed monster who probably won't come over for a bit. Really, Grillby was mostly amused about the whole thing. Young love and all; all of them had done crazy things when they were younger after all.

He just wished it hadn't come at the cost of his glasses right before date night.

“Alright...”, said Sans, dropping the subject. “So what do we do now?”

Grillby... wasn't sure. He had looked forward to this but with him not really seeing anything... should they even go now?

“... well you won't be able to see much without these, huh?”, mumbled Sans.

“... we can just skip it.” said Grillby quietly. “Maybe spend the night at home?”

“Nah. You were excited about this... and I might have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you can't see well now, so I gonna be your eyes!” Grillby guessed that Sans winked.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Like... we can still go. And we just stay close together and I describe the paintings to you and maybe we can get close enough so you can see some of it still? And we can buy the catalog later so we can look at the pictures later when your glasses are repaired and you can see if I was good or bad at it.”

It kinda sounded like a game and Grillby liked that idea. He smiled and nodded and that was how they were at the museum later, both of them dressed their very best (Grillby did enjoy seeing Sans in formal attire and Sans indulged him even if he couldn't see much of it in the moment but Grillby could just IMAGINE Sans wearing his little dark blue suit which made him look so nice) and were wandering around humans and monsters alike.

“So, here we are.” chuckled Sans. “Ready for some fine art now?”

Grillby nodded, took Sans's hand again and off they were.

“So the first one... it's pretty colorful. What can you see of it?”

“Mostly... green and pink?”, said Grillby. For him the picture from this far away was mostly just mushy colors. “Is it abstract?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But there is a big flower in the middle, that's the pink part. Looks kinda fleshy to be honest. And there is that other shape over there, kinda fleshy too? I think it's supposed to be part of the flower or it's something that should go into there somewhere?”

Grillby chuckled a bit at that. “I see. So... a deconstruction?”

“Or a construction in progress.”, said Sans. “I can't really make heads or tails of this. Wanna go to the next one?”

Grillby nodded.

“Soo... the next one... see that mostly blue and purple one? Yeah it looks like an under-water scene. There are lots of... I think they are clams? Some fish too. It's mostly just pretty. I think there is an octopus there somewhere too because one tentacle is holding one of the clams.”

“You THINK there is one?”

“Yeah it's hard to see. You really just see the tentacle and it disappears into some sea-weed.”

“I see...”

“Yeah it's not that impressive I guess... let's go the one over there. It's mostly yellow and green.”

Grillby took again Sans's hand and they were walking to a bigger picture. Grillby could almost make out some shapes like a mostly green one in the middle and yellow and brown tones all around it.

“Okay, the next one... It's a farmer. Like, he looks like a big lizard person. Nice green scales, wears a yellow straw hat and not much else. Really sharp teeth. And... oh, he got two.“

“He got... two?”, asked Grillby.

“Yeah, right there, got one in each hand.” said Sans and Grillby could hear somebody else making a sound behind them. It sounded like... laugher?

“... two what?” Grillby asked.

  
“Two really nice, thick, bulding, green...” Sans continued and Grillby slowly got what he was doing there and why apparently other people around them were reacting a bit weird.

“Sans....”

“...corn.”

  
“Corn?”

  
“He got two corn. Like, really big ones. Must be a great harvest. He looks pretty proud of it.”

Grillby could hear an outcry in the distance but he was to busy giggling to really pay much attention.

“I am sure he is.” he said, chuckling himself as Sans was giggling impish beside him as they were walking to the next picture, leaving whoever was reacting to San's description behind.

The next few pictures they were looking at were mostly standard-stuff. Sans described to him a scene where a cat was sitting between a goldfish and a mouse and looked confused as well as some more abstract pictures that didn't made much sense to both of them.

“So it looks like two different shadows like... wrapped up with each other? Heh, the red shape looks like it got lets wrapped around the blue shape. Looks kinda neat.”

“Ohhh the next one are flowers again. Really big flowers.”

“The next one are lots of humans. Like a ton of them. No clothes on them however. Looks like they are having a great time together still, thou.”

“Oh, this one is kinda strange too.”, said Sans after a while. “It's uh... two humans who seem to very... into each other?”

“Into each other?”

“Yeah, pretty much melting into each other. Very intense human-on-human action.”

Grillby tried to picture what Sans said into the shapes of pink and gold and blue in front of him but for the love of the angel, he couldn't.

“What do you mean with melting?”

“Like... look, it's kinda abstract too. But there is that one humanoid looking thing over there and another there and they meet in the middle and are kinda... wrapped around each other or something? And in the middle their colors kinda melt into each other. I dunno, the picture is titled “Emotions” so it could mean anything.”

“I see.” said Grillby and made a note to himself to look up that picture later.

“Wanna move on to the next?” asked Sans and Grillby agreed.

Despite not seeing much... Grillby did have a great time. He did notice however that there was the sound of foodsteps behind them increasing whenever they were going to the next picture.

“Sans?” he asked after a while. “Are there lots of people around us?”

“Oh? Uh.. yes. I think we gathered quite an audience.”

“Why?”

“I think people enjoy how I describe the pictures to you?”

Grillby chuckled at that a bit even if there was a hint of jealousy going through him. After all, Sans was his boyfriend and he was not the type of person to share. On the other hand, what was the harm?

“As long as they don't mistake as an art-piece or part of the exhibition and want to keep you here...”, he mumbled, prompting Sans to giggle.

“Na, don't worry.” Sans said. “I think everybody can see quite clearly I belong to you here.”

“Oh?”, asked Grillby but his unspoken question was answered when Sans leaned up to give him a small kiss. Grillby could feel his flames flickering even brighter now.

“I think they gonna figure it out.” Sans said with a wink only Grillby could see.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020: I know it when I see it. 
> 
> What could I even see it? There are so many symbols for sex or intimacy in art and you can make almost everything sound suggestive if you want. XD Also the reptilian farmer is a joke a friend of mine made about one of their Skyrim characters, I just had to include that artwork that never was. May Eska be forever proud of his 2 corn. XD  
> But back to the topic of this: Art. Sans is describing some pieces I once saw at an exhibition (and sadly never found out again who the painter was because I was a dumb teeny at the time and never remembered the title and painter x.x) and some of his the pictures he describes are purely fictional. The whole point was however, that the reader can paint their own picture in their mind, just like Grillby is doing. Make a game out of it, how suggestive was the picture in your head in the end? XD  
> I hope you all had fun with this it was fun to write, even if there were some parts that liked to wrestle with me a bit there. XD


End file.
